AntiHero's at Hogwarts
by SpellCaster.KaYa
Summary: Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba at Hogwarts; The pure definition of the word 'Chaos'. How will the Golden Trio react to meeting the Anti-Heroes of Domino City? Hiatus...sadly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yes, another Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter crossover for all of you to enjoy (i hope..)

well, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba and Malik Ishtar go to Hogwarts...Yugi's...in India..or something. (ok, creepy... my Orochimaru plushie is staring at me.. O.o wow, that's gonna haunt my dreams tonight.)

set in Harry's 6year. NO YAOI!!

now, i didn't know if i should give Kaiba the Mill. Rod or not.. i mean, because Malik's nothing without his mind-slaves.

but i guess Kaiba doesn't really need an item...does he?? anyway, if you think he should have one, tell me and i"ll give him one.

Yugi probably will be in his fic sometime (i mean, he doesn't spend an _entire year_ in India).

enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. except the Harry Potter series in both books and DVD's. some Harry Potter games...Yu-Gi-OH! manga, GB game, a quite a selection of cards. that is all.

---------------------

The school bell rung and the class began the daily mad rush for the  
door; trying to get home, or to the park with friends, or to a part-time  
job; the usual thing for teenagers.  
Ryou Bakura was slow to pack up his books, lagging behind the crowd. He  
chewed nervously on his lower lip and kept his head down, allowing his  
long white locks to cover his eyes as he stopped by the teacher's  
desk.

Ryou was so dead.

He had an entire SOSE assignment due the next day that he hadn't even  
started. True, Ryou wanted to do the project, he really did, but for the  
most part, he was incapable of doing anything. Considering the fact that  
Ryou's yami had smashed his computer tower in a rage; but Ryou couldn't  
really tell his teacher that the psychotic spirit of a 5,000 year old  
thief that resided in his millennium ring and rented out the access  
space in his mind, went on a rampage and trashed his computer; he'd sent  
Ryou to a Looney bin, right?

And Ryou couldn't afford to buy a new tower, as he lives alone; his  
father is an archeologist who spends most of his time on digs in Egypt  
and sent Ryou enough money to cover his living costs every month, so  
Ryou didn't have enough money to spare of luxuries like a computer. Or a  
TV, for that matter; Bakura broke that too.

So you see the teen's dilemma.

"Ah, Mr. Bakura. What can I do for you?" the teacher asked kindly,  
staring down at Ryou with an intense gaze.

"U-um…our assignment...when is it due, a-again?" Ryou tried, but  
failed to keep the stutter from his quiet voice. The old man smiled,

"Tomorrow, Mr. Bakura."

Ryou gulped, he had feared that...  
And then...the lie rolled....

"Oh, because my computer crashed and I lost _everything_!" Ryou's voice  
sounded surprisingly desperate, he even empathized the 'everything'.

"I even lost the program, a-and I don't have the money to fix it!" the  
white-haired teen's doe-brown eyes where wide with worry, his mind was  
racing. 'I can't believe I'm lying! What has gotten into me? I was  
usually such a good student, too!'

The teacher looked sorry for the quiet boy, "don't worry about it,  
Bakura. Use the school computers and have an extra day, I'll take this  
into consideration when I mark your project." He stated, as he packed up  
his books.

Ryou's first thought: 'Damn, I'm good. He fell for it, hook line and  
sinker,' and then,

"Because I know you are telling me the truth..."

Those words, those few insignificant words changed it all. Cue the  
guilt.

The wave hit Ryou, and it hit him hard, he felt the guilt stirring in  
the pit of his stomach...damn...Ryou's conscience was not gonna let this  
one go.

"Arigato, sensei..."

The teen turned and left. As soon as he was out of ear-shot, Ryou ran.  
He ran straight to the library and shot to a computer. He had to get  
this done...

Ryou had been working in peace for almost an hour now, his stomach  
rumbled, but he didn't care. It was growing dark out, but he didn't  
care. Some one did though, and that someone was in his head.

//what _ARE_ you doing, landlord?// came the voice of Ryou's yami, echoing  
through his head. Ryou tried to ignore him and continue working, but the spirit  
isn't very patient and wanted answers. He phased out of the ring hanging  
around Ryou's neck, hidden under his school uniform, and stood beside  
Ryou in his ghostly form. He remained unseen and unheard by all except  
for his hikari and other spirits.

"What _are_ you doing, landlord? It's late, we're usually home by  
now...and fed," he added as an after-thought.

Ryou rolled his eyes and answered through the mental-link, /it's an  
assignment, yami. And I would have had it done if I had a working  
computer.../ he trailed off, hoping Bakura would take the hint and  
apologize.

Bakura, on the other hand, just snorted "not my fault that the piece of junk can't take a hit."

Ryou's eye twitched, of course, Bakura apologizing would be the first  
sign of the apocalypse...

If Bakura caught that thought, he ignored it.  
"What's it about?" he asked, Ryou turned to look at his transparent  
look-a-like. Bakura showed genuine curiosity as he stared intently at  
the screen, crimson-brown eyes narrowed.

The two of them looked almost identical, though Bakura was slightly  
taller and his long white hair spiked up more.

The spirit was no longer a homocidal maniac. which was good. He gave up being evil after getting  
his butt kicked by Yugi and his yami one to many times, and dying on  
several occasions.

He was no longer abusive and cruel to his host, well... unless he got  
really mad...  
Ryou couldn't stop him from stealing though, that was like his life  
blood, after all, Bakura was the king of thieves.

Ryou smiled at the interest the yami was taking in his life, /I have to  
plan a trip to Egypt./

"Not like you've never done _that _before"  
the ancient Egyptian spirit commented. Ryou had to admit that was true,  
and chuckled quietly.

Bakura watched his hikari work for another hour or so, before the  
librarian told him it was time to leave. Ryou saved his work on his USB  
and quickly left the deserted school.

The street was almost as empty as the school grounds. It was kinda  
creepy, actually. But Ryou was used to it, he liked it. The quiet,  
whispering wind, the cool breeze, the feeling that someone was watching  
you, following you, stalking your every move- wait…

That is not good.

A shiver ran down Ryou's spine and he gulped. He felt Bakura stir in his  
soul-room.

/Y-yami..?/ Ryou whispered though the mental-link, even though no one  
else could hear him, /I-I think someone's following us.../ wow, when  
did Ryou start referring to them as one? Oh well. Back to the matter at  
hand...

//Are you sure, hikari?// the spirit asked,

/Am I ever wrong with this sort of thing? It's like a...a premonition or  
something! I'm sure someone is there.../

//Let me take over// Bakura demanded instantly, and before Ryou could  
even reply, he was shoved into his soul room as Bakura took control of  
Ryou's body. Said teen watched what was going on through Bakura's- well  
his- eyes.

------------

Bakura's hair spiked as he took control, his eyes narrowed and his  
stride became more confident.

Discreetly, Bakura searched the area for any form of life with his  
millennium ring, one of the pointers...well, pointed, into a dark corner  
behind the 5,000 year old teen (A/N: ha..that _so_ contradicts itself).

'So, Ryou was right...' Bakura mused,

/Damn straight/ Ryou thought smugly,

//No time to be cocky, Hikari. And where did you pick up that kind of  
language?//

/You, of course/ Ryou said.

//well stop. It doesn't suit you.// the spirit demanded.

There was a rustling from behind the mentally bickering teen and Bakura  
turned swiftly, well trained eyes scanning the area, "make your presence  
known," Bakura snarled in an intimidating voice.

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and Bakura smirked,  
"Well, well, well, look who we have here..."

The figure lifted its head slightly, the flash of gold was impossible  
to miss. The stranger's hood fell back, revealing locks of sandy-blonde  
hair, lavender eyes out-lined in kohl and a smirk on tanned skin.

The Egyptian boy was lathered in gold; dangling gold earrings, gold  
bands on his neck, arms and wrists. Gold chains hung from his cloak and  
lavender shirt. In a loop on his pants hung a golden rod...the  
millennium rod...

Malik Ishtar stood in front of Bakura, both former partners smirked and  
Malik finally spoke.  
"You took a hell of a long time coming out of that damn school, you  
know?"

Bakura snorted, "My landlord had an assignment to do, felt guilty for  
feeding the teacher a lie."

Malik's eyes widened noticeably, "Ryou...lied? What have you done to  
him?!"

"Stop overreacting, Malik. It isn't my fault that he's rebelling."  
Bakura waved the blonde off, disinterested.  
The Egyptian boy snorted and muttered something in Arabic under his  
breath that Bakura didn't quite catch.

"Anyway, why are you here? You were in Egypt last time I checked" Bakura  
stated, Malik chuckled,

"Yeah...well...we moved back to Japan. So, I'm gonna chill at your place  
tonight, m'kay?" Malik grinned and started walking in the direction of  
Ryou's apartment. "By the way, I'm transferring into Domino high!"

Bakura blinked after the boy, before shrugging and following. Ryou was  
not complaining, after all.

-----------------

It was very early in the morning when Seto Kaiba woke. He sat up in his  
very large bed and yawned, his brown hair messy and his icy-blue eyes  
clouded with sleep. Blinking, he stole a glance at his awesomely-to-date  
alarm clock, which was not set to go off for another 30 minutes. It was  
Tuesday, 18th of July, and the last week of school before the summer  
vacation.

Seto already had all his assessments finished and handed in, no use  
causing last minute stress, especially when you have a company to run.

After getting up and dressed for school, Seto made his way to the  
kitchen for his daily dose of caffeine, before opening his lap-top and  
working, waiting for his younger brother to get ready for school.

The CEO arrived at his first session class just before the bell went, he  
noticed that Yugi' band of cheerleaders where cheering him on in a  
duel against Duke, and making a majority of the noise in the class. He  
also noticed that the shy, white-haired British boy that sometimes hung  
out with Yugi-tachi was busily writing so fast his hand was a blur. Must  
have an assignment to finish.

--------

//Go, go! YES! 1000 words!// Bakura commentated in Ryou's head.

/YATTA!!/ Ryou cried, doing a happy dance inside his head and throwing  
down his pen. Assignment research: complete!

-------

Malik Ishtar leaned against the wall outside his new classroom, waiting  
for his teacher to call him in and introduce him to the class. Malik  
smirked, he was already well acquainted with almost half the class,  
after the whole battle city incident and all…

With the smirk still plastered on his face, the Egyptian was called into  
the classroom. He watched in amusement as he took in the various  
reactions.

Ryou was staring out the window with distant eyes, oblivious to the  
world around him; he really needed to pick better times to zone out.

Seto Kaiba's eyes widened ever so slightly, but other than that, there  
was no noticeable reaction.

On the other hand…Tea Gardner, Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor's jaws  
dropped. Joey wheeler gasped and Yugi just stared.

The rest of the class whispered and giggled and gasped and pointed, and  
you get the point.

Malik sat a hand on his hip, and raised the other in a wave. He gave a  
devilish grin, "yo".

All the girls swooned, with the exception of Tea who had taken to  
glaring at him, and a blue-haired girl who was staring dreamily at Ryou,  
who was in turn, still staring out the window.

"Malik!?!" Joey managed to spit out still shocked.

"Long time no see, eh, Joey?" Malik's lavender eyes sparkled with  
mischief.

"How…what…when did this happen!?" Joey stuttered, Malik cocked  
his head to the side in confusion.

"Weren't you gonna give us a warning or something!?" Tristan cried  
in exasperation. Malik rolled his eyes,

"I thought Ryou woulda done that for me!"

"BAKURA KNEW!?" Joey cried, snapping the white-haired Brit back to  
reality.

"Wha..?" he noticed Malik grinning in his direction from the front of  
the class, and Yugi-tachi staring at him with wide eyes.

"You knew he was transferring to our school?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Oh…um…yes, I suppose I did..." Ryou stated timidly.

"And you didn't think of telling us?" Duke Devlin spoke up for the first  
time.

"Um, well I was kinda preoccupied this morning..."

Malik snorted, "Yeah, we could see that."

For a moment all present at battle city tensed, expecting yami bakura to  
turn and glare at them. But no, innocent little Ryou 'hmph'ed and stared  
back out the window. The blue-haired girl sighed dreamily and continued  
to watch Ryou, kinda reminding Malik of a crazed, stalker fan-girl. The  
Egyptian suppressed a shudder.

"Um...why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Kaiba, hmm?" the teacher  
smiled, finally finding her voice. She indicated to an empty seat  
besides Seto.

Malik slunk over and plunked himself down, giving the CEO a goofy grin  
as he did so. Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned to the front as the  
lesson started.

-----

Come lunch, Ryou found himself situated in the Library, typing rapidly  
on the computer, looking down at his notes, and then typing again.

//I'm bored. Can't we go annoy the Pharaoh or something?//

/no! I HAVE to get this done. TODAY!/ Ryou all but mentally screamed at  
his dark half.

//Ok, but this stress is really getting to 'ya// Bakura replied with a  
shrug. Ryou snapped back,

/Just state the obvious, there, yami!/

//No need to get cranky…geeze...// and with that, the spirit retreated  
back into his soul room.

Ryou sighed, he hadn't gotten much sleep last night; thanks to Malik  
with his loud music, and last minute cramming for exams. Ryou really  
didn't cope well under stress. The white-haired boy rubbed his temples  
and sighed…again.

"Hmph…finishing up last minute work?"

The sudden amused voice behind Ryou made him jump in fright. He turned  
to see Seto Kaiba standing behind him, suitcase in hand and a smirk on  
his face.

Ryou sighed once again (//you should really stop sighing, landlord. You  
might deflate.// Bakura stated) and nodded his head.

Seto gave him a look of understanding and sat down at the computer  
besides Ryou. The classmates attempted to work in silence for the  
remainder of lunch, but were forced to evacuate the library when they  
where spotted by a pack of rabid fan girls.

--------------------------

A few days had passed since Malik transferred in, and he was now on good  
terms with yugi-tachi, though he would rather hang around with Ryou and  
Seto; they were much more fun to annoy.

"FINALLY! Summer holidays!" Malik cried gleefully as the  
end-of-school bell rung. Ryou rolled his eyes, "You've been  
attending school for less than a week and you already can't wait to  
leave. So like you."

Malik grinned at his friend as he practically skipped down the street  
towards his house, "You know me to well."

"Sadly, I have to agree." Ryou sighed,

//what have I told you about sighing?!//.

Ryou mentally rolled his eyes at his Yami; realizing his mistake when  
Bakura growled darkly, Ryou stuttered an apology.

The white-haired boy snapped back to reality when he heard Malik yell  
"INCOMING!!" and was shoved to the ground rather roughly.

Ryou looked up, and saw what looked like an owl, swoop down overhead.

"Malik," Ryou began, turning to the Egyptian beside him, "That's  
an owl."

"I know that!" the blonde snapped, "It was flying straight at you!  
I just saved your life!"

"…from an owl."

"Well, when you say it like _that_ it sounds pretty stupid, but that  
bird was a threat to our health! They carry diseases and stuff!!"  
Malik ranted, while Ryou stood up, dusted himself off, and reached up to the bird.

"It's carrying something!" he said as his squinted eyes followed the bird circling over-head.

Malik, who continued to sit on the path examining his now scrapped elbow, looked up at his friend quizzicly. "Seriously? maybe it's a rat. i hear they eat rats."

"No, it isn't a rat. why would an owl be hunting during the day anyway? they're nocturnal."

"If it's nocturnal, what's it doing trying to bomb-dive us?" Malik spoke up.

the small barn owl swooped again, landing on a branch of a near-by tree and holding out it's leg. Malik glared at it, while Ryou moved over to in, examining the item in it's claw.

"Parchment..?" he took the paper from the owl and it instantly flew off. "Letters! adressed to us!" Ryou exclaimed, turning to the Egyptian with wide-eyes. Handind Malik his letter, Ryou proceeded to open and read his own.

_Dear Mister Ryou Bakura._

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_I am sure learning you have magic has come as much a shock to you, as it did me. _

_I am unable to explain everything in this letter, so I shall arrive at the Ishtar resaidence tomorrow to explain for myself, and also, if you agree, to bring you to England for school. _

_term starts of September the first._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

both teens looked up from their letter, eyes wide and speechless.

----------------------

"This must be some kind of joke," Seto Kaiba growled as he stalked down the street, hand crumbling the parchment he was holding as it curled into a fist. He was on his way to the Ishtar residence, as he assumed this was a trick from Malik.

knocking on the door, he fixed his expression into a scowl. Ishizu Ishtar answered, and upon seeing the CEO, motioned him in without a word. as Seto reached the lounge room, he was greeted with the sight of Malik and Bakura, sitting on a couch, staring at a similar looking peice of parchment as the one he had with wide eyes. Seto gave Odeion, who was waving his hand infront of their faces in an unsuccessful attempt to bring them back, a questioning look. he merely shrugged in reply.

"We found them outside, frozen like that, half an hour ago," Ishizu spoke. "I think they're in shock."

"Hn," the Kaiba folded his arms across his chest, "and here i was, under the impression that these two actually liked the possibility of magic existing."

Ryou's eyes snapped over to Seto, "you got one, too." it was a statement, not a question. "So, are you going?"

"Well," Seto started, "I actually came over to see if this was a prank from Malik. but i"m guessing it"s not."

"Considering that he thought the owl that delivered the letters was trying to kill him, i'd have to agree" Ryou smiled.

"I had every right to be cautious!" Malik defended himself, finally snapping back to reality.

"I think it would be a good oppertunity for Malik to attend this "Hogwarts" place. it's a pain, though, that we only just enrolled him in a new school not even a week ago." Ishizu stated, Odeion nodding in agreement.

"Sweet! i'm going to a magic school!" Malik cheered, jumping up to start packing.

Ryou blinked after the energetic blonde. "I'll have to call my Father..."

"What about you, Kaiba?" Ishizu asked, turning to look (up) at the tall CEO. Seto frowned in thought,

"I'll have to hear what this 'Dumbledore' has to say first."

-----------------------

Okay... so Dumbledore shows up in the next chapter (Everyone say 'YAY!'). This chapter...was a _lot _longer then I expected... O.o

oh, yes. the whole scene at the start, with the SOSE teacher; yeah, that was pretty much me with my SOSE teacher in the last few weeks of term (except i didn't feel guilty about the lie....well, maybe a little...). yeah...my computer was (and still is, by the way) being a bum (for lack of better description). but i just didn't do the assignment...and, then when i DID get it done (on time, FYI), the teacher told my i didn't have to hand it in and that he just graded me on a test that i don't remember doing AND that i'd passed! i was like WTH!?!

Anywho! I don't really know why it started the way it did. haha.

Yes, so R&R if you please... I shall give Cyber Seto chibi's to all who do!! I know you want them!! xD


	2. Chapter 2

OH-HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! It is finally here!! xD

And to all my (3) reviewers from chapter one, THANK-YOU!!! xD your reviews made my days so much brighter!

And I know you might be thinking - 'OMG! It's so short!'

and I AM SO SORRY!!!!! -cries- T.T

I seriously hate the 'Dumbledore' chapter - it's uber bordom to write people!!!!

But you seriously couldn't be expecting something as long as chapter 1, right?

hehe 0.0

Disclaimer: If I owned either Yu-gi-oh! or Harry Potter, you would know it as the first sign of the Apocolypse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

It was the day of Dumbledore's arrival. Malik, Ryou and Seto were waiting patiently at the Ishtar residence for the man to show up.

Kaiba typed away on his laptop, while Ryou lounged on the couch, reading a novel and Malik looked through his deck of duel monster cards. The Egyptian sighed, "He's late" Malik whined, setting his deck down beside him.

"Um…he never actually said a time to begin with." Ryou pointed out, not looking up from his book. Seto grunted in agreement.

"Well, I'm still saying he's late!"

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

Silence.

The three teens looked at each other blankly.

"Don't you just hate when that happens? It's so cliché." Malik muttered as his sister hurried to answer the door, seeing as no one else moved.

Putting down his book, Ryou sat up to get a better look (or to be polite) as a man entered the room. He was old; clad in a purple robe, with a crooked nose and long, wispy white hair and a matching beard. Behind half-moon spectacles, blue eyes glimmered.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore." The new-comer introduced in slightly accented Japanese.

"Ah…would you like a drink, Dumbledore-san?" Ishizu asked when the three teens remained silent.

"Oh, yes please, Miss Ishtar" Dumbledore replied with a smile. Ishizu hurried out of the room and Dumbledore took a seat in a spare couch.

"You can all speak English, yes?" Dumbledore asked. Ryou and Seto nodded.

"No." Malik said dully.

"Ah, that won't be a problem, Mr. Ishtar. I can perform a spell that will allow you to speak English if you choose to attend my school."

Malik nodded, grinning. Ishizu returned with drinks, and sat down on the arm of Malik's chair.

"Before we go on," Seto said, snapping his laptop closed, "Would you care to demonstrate some of this 'magic'?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Certainly. Hmm…" the old man pulled out a wooden stick, pointing it at the small coffee table beside Ryou. "_Accio book" _Ryou's novel flew off the table, heading straight for Dumbledore. Malik and Seto's eyes widened as they followed the floating book.

"Hey!" Ryou cried, reaching after his book.

Dumbledore chuckled and handed the white-haired teen his book back.

Ryou sat down, "That was most impressive, Dumbledore-san." He smiled.

"Thank-you," Dumbledore said, "But that was nothing, really…"

The three looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Well," Dumbledore started, "Let me tell you about the wizarding  
world...."

The three teens listened, captivated, as the old man spoke of Hogwarts,  
magical creatures and the history of wizards. After awhile, Dumbledore's  
face grew grim as he spoke of a dark wizard known as 'lord Voldemort'  
and all the horrors he has caused the magical community.

"14 years ago, Voldemort was defeated by a boy named Harry Potter, and  
the wizarding world was at peace. But now...that man has returned...."  
Dumbledore sighed, "These are dark times for our people, and I would  
understand if you do not wish to become involved. But, it is to my  
understanding that, because of your power, Voldemort may come after you  
regardless. If this is the case, then Hogwarts would be the safest place  
for you."

Ryou frowned, "what about Yugi? Doesn't he have magic like us?"

"Mr. Motou? Yes," the headmaster replied, "but he seems to have disappeared off the  
face of the earth."

"Didn't he mention something about winning a trip to India?" Malik  
asked. Seto snorted,  
"No matter where he is in the world, he can't seem to keep himself out of  
trouble."

"You don't think this 'Voldemort' person got to him, do you?!" Malik  
asked eyes wide.

"I don't think so, but it seems that the cause of his and his friends,  
disappearance was by magical means." Dumbledore said.

"So tell me; will you attend my school?"

Malik nodded. Ryou hesitated before agreeing also.

All turned to Seto expectantly. "You do understand that I have a company  
to run?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"And that I will have to continue running it, even if I attend?"

Dumbledore nodded again.

"You said technology does not work in Hogwarts because of all the  
magic." Seto stated coldly. Dumbledore merely nodded once more.

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I'll work something out."

Seto grunted.

"So it's settled, you will all attend Hogwarts. I'll leave the address  
of a family you can stay with, and you will leave in three days. So that  
it does not look suspicious, I recommend...public transport." Dumbledore  
said, standing up.

"Che. Public transport is for losers. We'll take my helicopter. Be at my  
estate at exactly 1:00pm or I'll leave without you." Kaiba said as he  
started for the door.

Ryou spared Dumbledore a soft smile as he, too, made his way to the  
door. "Thank you for inviting us to your school, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled back, before disappearing with a crack. (A/N: haha! It  
rhymes xD)

Malik grinned at his sister once they were alone in the house, "Who  
wants to bet Kaiba will leave without me, anyway?"

Ishizu laughed, "Just make sure you aren't late." She scolded lightly.

"Hey, where's Odion?!" Malik asked suddenly.

"You know...I'm not sure..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...thousands of miles away...Harry Potter was having a  
nightmare...

"Ah! AH! GET IT OFF!!! GIANT SPIDERS!!!!"

Oh, sorry. Wrong bed.

_Harry stood in a dark room, looking on unseen at the scene unfolding  
before his eyes._

_"Wormtail..." came a low, raspy, hiss from a high-backed chair, beside a  
crackling fire place._

_"Y-yes...my lord?" A voice whimpered from the doorway. Harry sneered  
instinctively at the cowering figure._

_"What have you found about these....itemssss...?" Voldemort hissed._

_"T-The s-seven of them...they have b-been scattered, my lord. S-scatted  
around the world."_

_'Items?' Harry wondered, 'What items? Is this another of Voldemort's plans!? What could it mean!?'_

_"Is that ssso....?" Voldemort spoke quietly, "Have you finished deciphering the hieroglyphics?"_

_"N-no, my lord. We have our best men on it, b-but they can't figure it out…so much is s-still missing, my lord…" Wormtail squeaked._

_"Well, hurry it up!" The dark lord snapped, making the cowardly man flinch._

_"Y-yes my lord!"_

_As Wormtail scurried from the room, Harry felt his vision blur; spinning, he found himself in a dark forest….it seemed his dream had ended. Looking around, Harry saw long, hairy legs scuttle across branches. He let out a scream,_

_"Oh god, not again! GIANT SPIDERS!!!!"_

Hmm….perhaps we _did_ have the right bed in the first place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed and it was time for the three anti-hero's to head to London. Ryou Bakura stood patiently by Seto Kaiba's Helicopter and conversing with his yami, as he waited for Malik to arrive. Seto, on the other hand, was not so patient.

"Where the hell is he? I should jusst leave without him...I always go through with my threats...." Seto's mumblings fell on deaf ears as Ryou merely stared off into space.

At almost quarter past 11, the distant roar of a motocylce filled the air, and soon enough, Malik came into view.

"Sorry I'm late!" He called as he dismounted and grabbed his luggage. "Had to say goodbye - and you wouldn't believe the traffic today! a snail would ba faster!"

"I don't care for your excuses, Ishtar. Just get on the copter already." Seto snapped. Malik huffed and followed his quiet albino friend on board the aircraft.

"BYE, BIG BROTHER!!!" A teary Mokoba called as he enveloped Seto in a hug. The older Kaiba's eyes softening as he looked down at his younger brother.

"Stay safe, big brother," Mokoba sniffed. Seto ruffled his already messy black-hair.

"I will. You stay safe too, alright?"

Mokoba nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Make sure you e-mail everyday!" The boy demanded.

Seto almost laughed. Almost.

With one last wave, the brothers parted.

And so began the long, headache-inducing, trip to London.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TADAAAA!!!!!!!!! xD All done! Aww!! Sappy Kaiba brother's scene! hehe .

Speaking of the Kaiba brother's....

--

"BYE, SETO!!!" A teary Mokona called as he attempted to enveloped Seto in a hug. The older Kaiba's eyes softening as he looked down at the black fur-ball.

"Stay safe, Seto." Mokona sniffed. Seto ruffled his little black head.

Malik poked his head out the door, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?! A talking rabbit!?"

"MOKONA IS MOKONA!!!" The enraged ball of fur cried.

--

Hehe...that's for you, Miss Mint. Since you dedicated something to me. xD

R&R my good people! ^.^


End file.
